<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Он всегда приходит by Ksobaka, WTF NARUTO 2021 (WTF_NARUTO_2021)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044815">Он всегда приходит</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksobaka/pseuds/Ksobaka'>Ksobaka</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_NARUTO_2021/pseuds/WTF%20NARUTO%202021'>WTF NARUTO 2021 (WTF_NARUTO_2021)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва или ЗФБ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:01:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksobaka/pseuds/Ksobaka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_NARUTO_2021/pseuds/WTF%20NARUTO%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Ты пришел за мной, — говорит Изуна заплетающимся языком и ухмыляется.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Он всегда приходит</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Первое, что думает Тобирама: Изуна попался.<br/>
<br/>
Тобирама заставляет себя зажмуриться, прижимает ладонь к земле и впитывает информацию. Сначала он чувствует его приглушенную чакру и только потом видит самого Изуну: тот стоит на коленях, руки связаны за спиной, с подбородка мерно капает кровь.<br/>
<br/>
Выглядит все действительно так, будто Изуна попался, но буквально мгновение спустя Тобирама понимает, что ошибся, когда Изуна, явно почуяв его чакру так близко, резко поворачивает голову в сторону. Конечно, он опрометчив и эмоционален, но далеко не дурак, поэтому, едва встретившись с Тобирамой, прячущимся во тьме, отворачивается, чтобы враг ничего не заподозрил.<br/>
<br/>
Потом его хватают за грудки, и Тобирама замечает бледную правую руку Изуны — рукав кланового шитаги ему порвали, на спине тоже зияет небольшая прорезь, оставленная, скорее всего, чьей-то острой катаной. Изуна мельком показывает три пальца и дергает рукой в сторону хлипкой двери.<br/>
<br/>
Тобирама стискивает зубы сильнее и с некоторой досадой понимает, что ему приходится сильнее глушить собственную чакру, дабы не выдать своего присутствия, потому что злость поднимается в нем, словно ураган. Он смотрит, как чужой кулак впечатывается в челюсть Изуны, и морщится. Ему должно быть глубоко плевать: они с Изуной друг другу никто, уже даже не враги, но и не друзья, а всего лишь застарелые раны, в которых то и дело ковыряются, отрывают.<br/>
<br/>
Они с Изуной друг другу никто, Изуна для него лишь боевая единицы Конохи, ценный солдат, которого необходимо вызволить из плена, но Тобираме все равно не нравится открывшаяся перед его взором картина.<br/>
Шиноби не говорит ни слова, только заносит руку для удара. Голова Изуны дергается, он сплевывает кровь и шумно тянет разбитым носом. На секунду Тобирама замечает на его лице ухмылку, а потом Изуну снова бьют наотмашь, и он безжизненной куклой падает на землю.<br/>
<br/>
Тогда Тобирама не выдерживает: руки сами складываются в печать, и во вражеского шиноби водяной дракон врезается так быстро и неожиданно, что тот не успевает даже вскрикнуть.<br/>
<br/>
На звук приходят остальные, и Тобирама чертыхается про себя. Он все-таки слишком рано раскрылся, следовало бы подождать, пока придет еще пара человек, чтобы снести их с ног одним ударом, но теперь придется драться с ними так.<br/>
Из-за спины вырастает несколько ниндзя Конохи, они плотным полукругом обступают его и теснят к коридору — оттуда слышатся громкие шаги, чувствуется чужая чакра.<br/>
<br/>
Они даже не пытаются ее скрыть, зло думает Тобирама, сжимая кулаки. Теперь не остается никаких сомнений, что Изуна здесь оказался исключительно по своей воле — этим шиноби он на самом-то деле вообще не по зубам.<br/>
<br/>
Тобирама безмолвно, лишь одними жестами показывает своей команде, куда кому следует встать и что делать, а также в какой последовательности напасть. В ответ они поочередно кивают, в глазах отражается понимание, и лишь после этого Тобирама позволяет себе отвернуться и подойти к Изуне.<br/>
<br/>
У них есть буквально полминуты на то, чтобы убраться, потому что совсем скоро враги будут здесь, в этом сыром подвале, прибегут проверять, что за странные звуки раздаются из комнаты с пленником. Они, конечно, шиноби низшего уровня, но не хотелось бы лишний раз задерживаться и тратить свои силы на них — Тобирама уверен, что его команда справится без особых проблем и без его участия, а вот Изуне не помешала бы скорая помощь ирьенина.<br/>
<br/>
Сначала кажется, что Изуна без сознания, но стоит Тобираме положить ладонь на его плечо и надавить в попытке перевернуть, тот слабо вскидывается. Когда он с трудом поворачивается к Тобираме, то белой кожи почти не видно — все лицо залито кровью, начинающей подсыхать.<br/>
<br/>
— Ты пришел за мной, — говорит Изуна заплетающимся языком и ухмыляется.<br/>
<br/>
Это явно причиняет ему боль, потому что в уголках губ лопаются ранки, которые начали затягиваться, и по подбородку быстро бежит тонкая струйка крови, и Изуна раздраженно шипит.<br/>
Надо же, находит в себе силы. Тобирама хмыкает.<br/>
<br/>
— Сдается мне, ситуация вышла из-под контроля, — говорит он, стараясь приподнять Изуну, слабого как котенка.<br/>
<br/>
Изуна не сильно ему помогает, только шипит от боли и поднимает руку, чтобы Тобирама смог взять его за талию и поднять на ноги. Его дыхание как всегда горячее, он шумно выдыхает через рот, и Тобирама окончательно убеждается по свистящему звуку, что нос у Изуны сломан.<br/>
<br/>
— Тебе стоило прийти чуть позже, — с трудом сипит Изуна. — Я почти узнал, где они хранят эти чертовы свитки.<br/>
<br/>
— Ничего, мы выбьем из них эту информацию силой, — заверяет Тобирама.<br/>
<br/>
Изуна насмешливо фыркает, но тут же вцепляется в чужую руку, видимо, от боли.<br/>
<br/>
— Чего ты вообще приперся? Я думал, ты должен был состоять в отряде, который охраняет периметр на случай чего.<br/>
<br/>
Тобирама не отвечает. Изуне вовсе не обязательно знать, что он пришел потому, что почувствовал, как его чакра начала биться не ровной волной, а подозрительными всполохами. Не обязательно знать, что он в какой-то момент решил, что Изуну все-таки достали, что его жизни что-то действительно угрожает.<br/>
<br/>
Конечно, в отчете Тобирама напишет, что Изуна — ценная боевая единица, и нельзя было медлить и позволять врагам нанести ему еще больший урон. Хаширама даже может поверить в этот бред, но самому себе Тобирама не врет — бессмысленное занятие. Он знает, что пришел в этот холодный подвал, потому что поддался чувству, и это его неимоверно бесит.<br/>
<br/>
Изуна на его плече сплевывает кровь на белый снег, когда они выходят наружу. Метель прекратилась, но ветер, холодный и довольно сильный, неприятно бьет по щекам.<br/>
<br/>
— Может, понесешь на руках? — слабо усмехается Изуна.<br/>
<br/>
У него почти не осталось сил, Тобирама чувствует это слишком хорошо, потому что они стоят так близко, что чувствуют дыхание друг друга. Изуна держится в сознании из чистого упрямства, и Тобирама молча подхватывает его на руки — так они действительно доберутся быстрее.<br/>
<br/>
Когда Изуна обхватывает его за шею, руки у него дрожат, но держат крепко.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>